Lobbed shots
]] '''Lobbed shots' are projectiles fired from lobbed-shot plants. They hit zombies on the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans, and newspapers, in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from one normal damage shot to a whopping 60. The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of a Peashooter's, but they are usually twice as strong, therefore proving equal to peas. from Plants vs. Zombies 2]] Lobbed projectiles Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbage Cornpult kernal.png|Kernel Cornpult butter.png|Butter Melonpult melon.png|Melon WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melon Flaming Pepper.png|Flaming pepper Banana Missile.png|Banana A.K.E.E's projectile.png|Akee seed sap.png|Pinecone with sap tiro pomegranate.png|Pomegranate popcorn lobbed.png|Popcorn MelonSlice.PNG|Melon slice Small flying b.png|Small berry Medium flying berry.png|Medium berry Giant flying berry.png|Big berry spore-shroomprojectile.PNG|Spore PineappleProjectile.PNG|Pineapple CarrotMissile.PNG|Carrot Piczzzzz.png|Spike bomb shell bamboo shoot.png|Explosive shell Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals one normal damage shot. It is also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. Most of zombies are hit by butter, they are temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move). Butter can also kill Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots and Bug Zombies (bug only) instantly. Cabbage The cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two normal damage shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Big cabbage Big cabbages are projectiles fired from the Cabbage-pult's Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They do the damage of ten peas, but it is only fired when is fed Plant Food to the Cabbage-pult, it works exactly the same as the normal cabbage, as both of them damage shield zombies, the three differences between the normal cabbage and the big cabbage are: the big cabbages do more damage than the normal cabbage, the normal cabbage can be fire without the usage of Plant Food, and the big cabbage can damage the Jester Zombie with no problem. Melon The melon is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 1.5 peas of splash damage in a 3x3 area. It is a large green melon that strongly resembles a watermelon. Frozen melon The frozen melon is a projectile launched by the Winter Melon. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. Flaming pepper The flaming pepper is a projectile launched by the Pepper-pult. It deals 2.5 direct damage and 0.5 splash damage to the zombies in a 3x3 area. Due to staying in flames, it unfreezes zombies making it less effective when used with Winter Melon or Snow Pea. Akee seed The akee seed is a projectile launched by A.K.E.E.. It bounces from zombie to zombie. The seed deals 3 normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and 2 normal damage shots for every other one. Pinecone The pinecone is a projectile launched by Sap-fling. It is covered with sap and it creates an sap puddle that slows down zombies. It deals no damage. Banana The banana '''is a projectile launched by Banana Launcher. It deals 60 normal damage shots to zombies in a 1x3 area. After it has been launched, Banana Launcher will take 20 seconds until it recharges. To fire it, a target appears and the player must choose the place he/she wants the banana to fall. Strawburst The '''strawburst is technically not a projectile, since Strawburst launches itself into battle. Like Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, and Fire Gourd, it requires touching the plant for it to fire. The Strawburst goes in three stages: one, where it starts off as a small green berry, which deals 10 normal damage shots. It has to recharge for some time before growing to the next stage. In the second stage, it turns into a medium orange berry which deals 20 normal damage shots. In the third stage, it turns into a large red berry which deals 45 normal damage shots along with splash damage. The PF ability launches a giant berry which deals 20 normal damage shots oddly, but has a range similar to Doom-shroom's. The giant berry will always land in the middle row. Gallery of lobbed-shot plants ''Plants vs. Zombies Cabbage-pult1.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages Kernel-pult1.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and sometimes butter Melon-pult1.png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons Winter Melon1.png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons. It is the upgrade to Melon-pult Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Bamboo-Shoot-HQ.png|Bamboo Shoot, which lobs shells. Bamboom HQ.png|Bamboom, which lobs explosive spikes. It is the VIP of Bamboo Shoot Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cabbage-pult.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages PVZIAT Kerne2l pult.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and sometimes butter Melon-pult (HD).png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons Winter-Melon (HD).png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons HDSapFling2.png|Sap-fling, which lobs sap covered pinecones HDPepper-pultfromFacebook.png|Pepper-pult, which lobs flaming peppers HDA.K.E.E..png|A.K.E.E., which lobs seeds 381 strawburst.png|Strawburst, which lobs berries (technically, its own head) respective to its size SporeShroomImage.png|Spore-shroom, which lobs spores Chinese version Carrot Missile Truck About To Shoot.png|Carrot Missile Truck, which lobs carrots Plants vs. Zombies Online Carrot Rocket Launcher.png|Carrot Missile, which lobs carrots Pomegranate-pult.png|Pomegranate-pult, which lobs pomegranate seeds HDPineappleCannon.PNG|Pineapple Cannon, which lobs pineapples Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult, which lobs popcorn HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult, which lobs cantaloupes Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice Pitcher, which lobs watermelon slices BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper, which lobs bell peppers See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom *Popcorn-pult *Cantaloupe-pult *Melon Slice Pitcher *Bell Pepper *Carrot Missile *Pomegranate-pult *Sap-fling *Pepper-pult *A.K.E.E. *Strawburst *Carrot Missile Truck *Spore-shroom Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants